Best Present Ever
by soyxunxperdedor
Summary: Juicy drabble.  Sam is an awesome brother and Castiel is an even more awesome angel.  Established Destiel.


**AN: My friend requested a cute & juicy Destiel fic for her bday and this was born. Unbeta'd.**

* * *

><p>Dean let out a loud, obnoxious sigh. "Can I take this damn thing off yet?" he asked, picking at the blindfold covering his eyes.<p>

"No. Stop picking at it," Sam said, slapping his hand.

"It's cold out here man, can we please go inside and get this little surprise over with?" Dean grumbled.

"Dean, it's January. You should've been smart enough to wear layers."

"I always wear layers."

"More layers," Sam huffed, and Dean could picture the bitchface he was probably making. Dean heard Sam's phone signal the arrival of a text message.

"Who the hell are you texting?"

"Cas," Sam replied as Dean heard his fingers typing out a response.

"Ok, first of all? Since when does he text? Second of all, what the hell are you texting about?" Dean asked, really beginning to hate the blindfold.

"You'll find out in a minute. But first, let me just say, I am the best brother in the world, and you better not _ever _forget that, ok?"

"Um, ok?" Dean said as he heard Sam open the door to their motel room. There was nothing for a few seconds and then he felt Sam push him into the thankfully warm room, and then the door shut behind him. Dean's hunter skills told him there was no one behind him, so Sam hadn't come in with him.

"Hello?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hello Dean," a deep voice answered.

"Cas? Can I please take this blindfold off?"

"Yes Dean."

Dean sighed in relief, pulling the fabric off his head and tossing it onto the floor. Then his jaw dropped open. He was in his motel room, which was no shock, but it was dimly lit, and Castiel, angel of the Lord, was sprawled in the middle of Dean's bed almost completely naked.

Dean had chosen to use the word almost the describe the amount of Cas's nudity because of the very large, bright red bow covering the angel's cock.

It wasn't as if Dean had never seen Cas naked, like he'd never had sex with him. But he'd never seen him…

Wrapped up like a present, his brain offered.

Dean must have been staring for a long time because Cas began looking nervous. "Sam said you would like this," he said carefully.

God bless Sam, he was the best brother in the entire world.

Dean swallowed theatrically and nodded. "Oh yeah," he said, voice husky with desire. A glance down told him just how much he liked it. Had his jeans always been that tight? Dean didn't think so.

"Dean please come open your gift now," Cas said and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing Dean's ever heard in his life. And he didn't have to be asked twice. On his way to the bed he pulled his leather jacket off, stopping only to drape it on the back of his chair. His over shirt and t-shirt weren't given such care though, and were unceremoniously ripped off and dumped on the floor.

He paused at the foot of the bed, taking in the sight with his eyes, hungrily pouring over every bare inch of flesh as Castiel waited patiently. Dean crawled onto the bed, stopping over the bow which was thankfully just resting on Cas's dick instead of actually stuck to it. He grabbed it and tossed it to the floor, and Cas was left completely naked and very, very hard.

Dean bent his head and kissed Cas's muscular thigh, but the angel stopped him by pulling him up for a lingering kiss. "No Dean, not now. This is for you, this is your present," Cas breathed, rocking his hips up into Dean's in the lazy way that drove Dean absolutely crazy.

He moaned, achingly hard against the unyielding denim of his jeans. "These pants gotta go," he mumbled, moving to work the button, but Cas shooed his hands away, pulling them open himself and slipping them down Dean's thighs. Dean kicked them off, taking his boots and socks with them.

Cas gripped Dean's shoulders and rolled them, pinning Dean against the mattress. If Dean was being honest, and in times like this he couldn't focus enough to lie, he absolutely loved when Cas took control, dominating Dean a little. Cas pressed wet kissed down the side of Dean's throat and onto his broad chest, continuing south. He reached Dean' bellybutton and dipped his tongue into it, sending a delicious shiver up Dean's spine that didn't last nearly long enough.

But that sensation was quickly replaced by Cas taking him into his mouth, and Dean briefly wondered where his underwear had gone, but those thoughts didn't last long. The angel was _damn _good at doing this, maybe because he didn't need to breathe. Dean gasped, the sound quickly turning into a loud moan and Cas hollowed his cheeks, softly sucking. The angel swallowed and Dean moaned louder at the tight heat. "Cas…" he moaned when he tongued the underside of the head in just that perfect way.

Cas pulled away all too soon and Dean let out an embarrassing whimper, missing the pleasure. Cas straddled his hips, one hand wrapping around Dean's cock, the first three fingers of the other going into Cas's mouth to be sucked on. Cas pumped slowly, like they had all the time in the world, which Dean supposed they did. His eyes were locked on Cas's mouth as his tongue worked over the fingers, getting them wet.

Then Cas did something Dean never expected. He pulled the fingers out of his mouth with a far too sexy pop and slipped the hand behind him. Dean wasn't sure what he was doing at first, but then Cas arched his back, moaning and Dean got it. Cas had his own fingers inside him, stretching himself out, getting ready for Dean and fuck if it didn't make Dean want to come right then and there. But he held back, even though in Cas's own pleasure his grip got tighter, threatening to send the hunter over the edge.

"Cas," Dean said, warning the angel. Cas loosened his hand a little but kept up the lazy strokes, not enough to make Dean come but enough to keep him right there on the brink. Then Cas's hand stilled and he was positioning both of them. He sank down without a preamble, both of them moaning in stereo.

"Fuck," Dean moaned brokenly. It took the angel only seconds to get used to Dean inside him and then he was fucking _riding_ Dean. Both of them were moaning loudly as Cas rose and fell, slamming Dean into his prostate with almost every movement.

Dean's head fell back on the motel pillow, eyes fluttering shut as nonsensical words and moans escaped from his lips. He slid his hand around Castiel's cock but the angel pushed his hand away.

"I said this was for you, Dean. I can handle that," he growled, and then he was stroking himself, fast and hard, and that sight really was too much for Dean to handle. He grasped Cas's hips and slammed him down as he came, a moan that was almost a scream ripping from his throat. Cas gave a couple more jerks and then he was coming too, moaning Dean's name.

They came down from their high together, Dean gently pulling out and Castiel sort of just falling against the hunter's sweaty chest. They took a few minutes of silence to get their breathing under control, and then Cas leaned up and kissed Dean, slow and passionate. Then he pulled away and laid his head back onto Dean's chest.

"Did you like your present Dean?"

"Oh yeah, Cas. Best birthday ever."


End file.
